Once Upon a Time
by Amicia-Isilee
Summary: A short story about how our solar sytem was made.


Once long, long ago in this universe there was there was nothing, nothing but blackness. The only thing in this blackness was a small moon. On this moon was a young princess, who had been banished for falling in love with the enemy. She was to live there until the end of the time. She had blonde hair with lavender highlights. It was pulled up into two buns and ponytails. Her eyes were bright turquoise.  
  
"I am Princess Risika! The new Queen of this universe. I shall create life in this desolate universe. First I shall make light, stars and suns to light up this dark place. She said into the darkness.  
  
She waved her hand that held a rather large crystal. The crystal had been a last gift from the man she loved. in it was the strength and power that their love was made of. As she waved the crystal, stars and moons appeared around her.  
  
"Next shall be planets, thousands of them, and moons too. The planets shall spin around the sun and the moons shall spin around the planets. This moon however shall revolve around the planet earth, the planet that shall have humankind living on it forever." she said to the stars.  
  
Another wave of her hand and planets and moons blinked into existence. The moons and planets stared their revolving. The creation of these stars and planets had drained the crystal and it had started to take energy away from her, but the young queen refused to stop until she had finished her job. She them make humans on all of the planets and all other life. she named 2 humans on each planet to be king and queen. Finally she created a palace for her to live in and brought her true love to her.  
  
"We can now live here on the moon for a long time. There is peace everywhere and everyone is happy." she told her love.  
  
Years passed and life continued to thrive the queen had a daughter that looked almost like her, her hair was a light blue color and her eyes were pink. By the time her daughter was 5 the queen realized that she looked not a day older than when she first arrived on the desolate moon that she now lived on. She knew that she would have to leave her home but she could not leave the universe that she had been banished to. This is where she was banished to this is where she would have to stay.  
  
"There will be a great search for me, the queen and creator of the universe but I cannot stay here. And I must not be found. All the planets shall scour their lands but I shall not be there. I will go to the place where no one shall even think to look, the sun, for only I can and shall survive there. From there I can watch over my people to see them grow and live in happiness." Queen Risika thought to herself  
  
As she prepared for her long journey tears ran down her solemn face. She packed all of her belongings, careful not to leave anything behind. She went to see her daughter one last time, kissed her on her forehead where a golden crescent moon appeared. She left the castle leaving only the crystal hidden somewhere on the castle grounds. She left for her new home, the sun, stating that the crystal will come back in a time of need, when there is great danger. From the sun she watched her people for many generations and it is said that she still watches us today. Some say that if you look really closely that you can see her smiling at you.  
  
"Is that true mama? Is that really true?" asked a small 5 year old girl with white hair in the same style as her mother, two buns and ponytails. She was leaning on her mother's knee looking up.  
  
"I don't know sweetie. My mama told me that story and her mama told her. That's how it's been for over 20 generations. it's been passed from Queen to princess without ever being written down and I'm pretty sure that it's accurate." The Queen said to her daughter. "Now go out and play in the gardens, mama has work to do."  
  
The little girl ran outside and into the gardens of the palace , She stopped for a moment to look at the Earth above her before continuing her pretending game. She suddenly tripped on a stone. She picked up the rock responsible for her fall and was about to throw it when she saw it sparkle. She rubbed the dirt off of it and found that it was a crystal underneath. She ran into the castle and into the throne room where her mother was sitting.  
  
"Mama! Mama! Lookie what I found!!" she said as she shoved the crystal into her mother's waiting hands.  
  
"Where'd you find this Sereinity?!"  
  
"Out in the gardens, mama. Is that miss Risika's crystal that you told me about?"  
  
"It might be sweetie. It might be." 


End file.
